Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow
by just-Felton
Summary: Tradition forces Draco to cut his hair, but Harry is having none of it. COMPLETE,HJ,MM,Oneshot


I got this idea while listening to the album 'Le frisur' by 'Die Aerzte' (German Punk)  
The title is also borrowed from one of the songs.  
I call myself nuts, therefore, but anyway. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Oneshot (don't know, is it a crack!fic????)

**BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth**

To all readers of 'Where's my Dragon': The last chapter's done. My beta is looking over it now, that I can post it soon.

-

-

**Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow**

**  
**

"WHAAT? NO! Nononono, you can't do that. No, wait… you WON'T do that!"

"But Harry, I need to."

"You don't need to do anything." Harry exclaimed.

"It's tradition."

"Bugger tradition. It's overrated anyway. Tradition is just something a bunch of old fools started thousands of years ago. Those fools are too dead to protest anyway, so you won't be doing it."

"Harry," Draco sighed and massaged his temples "It's a Malfoy tradition. I can't break with it or my parents won't allow the marriage."

"But you can't cut your hair." The dark-haired young man whined.

Draco went over to his soon-to-be husband and wrapped his arms around him.

"You accepted my proposal, which means we're engaged now. It's tradition in our family for the groom to cut his hair after the engagement because a new part of his life is beginning. I'll let it grow long again."

"Why after the engagement, not after the wedding?"

Draco shook his head and smiled; Harry sounded like a sulking child.

"Would that make it any better? I don't know, it's rather confusing, I'd say."

"THAT, I can see." Harry pushed away from Draco and looked at him, determined. "I won't marry you. The engagement is dissolved herewith."

Draco looked appalled.

"WH-WH- WHAAAT? You can't fucking do that! I won't allow that! Are you telling me you only want me because of my hair? It's just fucking hair."

Harry smirked triumphantly. "I never thought I'd hear that sentence coming out of your mouth, Mr. Vain."

The blond glared at Harry and crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively when Harry moved closer. The former Gryffindor reached out and entwined his fingers in Draco's long, blond strands.

"I'm sorry. But I love your hair. It's gorgeous…" Draco huffed, but wrapped his arms around Harry's lean body when Golden Boy leaned in and pressed his mouth against Draco's ear. A shudder ran down Malfoy's spine as Harry ended his sentence in a whisper. "And it turns me on when I can grab it and pull it during sex."

"You're a total arse, Harry James Potter." Draco growled and tightened his arms around his fiancé. Harry rested his head against the blond's chest and chuckled.

"Soon to be Malfoy…Harry James Malfoy…does that mean I need to cut my hair too? Because, well, I'll be a groom myself?"

"Nope, you don't need to. Because we're both men, I decided I'd do it."

Harry freed himself from the embrace, an epiphany written all over his face. Draco knew from experience that couldn't mean anything good.

"Does that mean…wait…Accio scissors!"

Scissors landed directly in Harry's hand and he passed them to Draco, who took them suspiciously.

"Cut mine." The dark-haired young man virtually commanded and sat down on a chair, waiting for Draco to begin. Harry heard him inhale sharply to calm himself down and looked up. The blond stared at him with deadly serious eyes.

"Are you completely and utterly deranged? Why should I cut your hair?" Draco slammed the scissors down on the table and crossed his arms in refusal.

"You said only one groom needs to cut his hair. So I'll do it and you keep yours."

"The hell you will. You won't cut your sexy, messy locks, even if I have to put a spell on your hair to stop you…You. Won't. Cut. It."

This time it was Harry's turn to cross his arms in front of his chest. He was offended.

"Alright. But I need to bloody accept it when it's your hair we're talking about?"

"Yeah, of course! It's my hair and I can do whatever the fuck I want with it."

"Well, this is _mine_." Harry stated and pulled at a strand of his own hair. An impish smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"No! That's mine as well."

Harry threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes. He stood up again and began to pace the length of the room.

"AAARGH…Draco, it's not the time to start with your 'everything I touch is mine' attitude again. That would be once too often. So will you cut my hair now?" The Boy-Who-Had-Survived took the scissors from the table and held them out to Draco. "Or should I do it myself?"

The Malfoy heir took the scissors and smiled sweetly. Harry nodded and turned around to sit down on the chair, but Draco grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Wait, you don't need to sit down."

A puzzled Harry was pulled closer to Draco. The blond put the scissors down and opened Harry's pants nimbly.

"Hey, stop! Draco, what…" Harry screeched as Draco pulled his pants down and got down on his knees in front of him. Malfoy looked up and smirked at a wide-eyed Golden Boy.

"You didn't say which hair I should cut." He said naughtily. "Accio shaver. Accio shaving foam."

"No, Draco! You can't do that. Why would you even _want_ to? Draco, stop! That's not what I meant." Harry screeched and tried to pull his pants back up.

Draco dropped the shaving utensils and grabbed Harry's hands. He stood up again and brought his lips to Harry's in a slow and sultry kiss.

"Let me do it, please." The blond whispered against Harry's lips. "I want to do it. I want to shave you here." He let go of one of Harry's hands and cupped his manhood gently. The dark haired man whimpered quietly and leaned against Draco's chest.

"Do you know how erotic that sounds? Me, shaving your pubic area," Draco went on and felt Harry's hot breath against his neck. The still-covered flesh hardened in his hand and he began to rub it slowly. "Around your dick, carefully along your balls..."

"God, Draco, do it. But in return I…I will cut your hair."

Draco smirked dirtily and dropped to his knees. He always knew how to handle his fiancé and this time he had killed two birds with one stone. Harry would keep his sexy locks and he could shave him; something he had wanted to do for ages.

The blond young man picked up the shaving foam and uncapped the tin, spraying some foam onto his palm. Before he spread the foam, he inclined his head and pressed a kiss against Harry's abdomen under his belly button. The former Gryffindor shuddered.

"Get it over with, Draco." He groaned and cursed himself for being so easy; he was such a sucker for Draco's touch. Another kiss was pressed against his abdomen and he felt the cold shaving foam all over his private parts. "Fuck, Draco why do you want to do this to me?" Harry hissed.

"You wouldn't want to know, love." Draco said diabolically and picked the shaver up. Harry took one step back and almost fell because of his pants and boxers around his feet. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at the kneeling blond; raising a questioning eyebrow.

"WHAT have I gotten myself involved with, Draconis? What kind of perverted fantasy is this?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes, but didn't receive much than a dirty smirk in return. If he hadn't been so horny and aroused by the mere thought of shaving Harry, Draco would have laughed at the sight Harry offered at the moment.

Draco shifted closer on his knees and grabbed Harry's hips with both hands, pulling him closer. His mouth latched onto the right hipbone and sucked until Harry stopped struggling and moaned. "Maybe I'll tell you when I'm done." Draco said darkly and grabbed the shaver.

Before Harry could protest or react in any other way the shaver was brought to his stomach and his happy trail vanished under the razor blade. The blond accioed a bowl of water and cleaned the blade under Harry's scrutinising eyes. "You'll be careful, won't you?" The dark-haired boy asked nervously when Draco lifted the shaver again and attached it to Harry's pubic area.

The Slytherin chuckled and kissed the shaving-foam-free area that had once showed a path of dark hair, now an expanse of naked skin that was rather sensitive to the blade. Harry bit his lower lip and moaned quietly in the back of his throat. "Draco, please hurry." He whined. But the whine turned into a groan when the blond's hand grabbed his erection carefully so he could shave his pubic area slowly.

Harry felt the blade gliding over his skin, but he didn't dare watch Draco any longer. The soft touch made it hard for him (no pun intended) and he knew he would come in seconds if he watched Draco's determined face and the lust he knew he would see in his eyes. The Gryffindor could tell that Malfoy was having fun with his task if the growls were anything to go by.

He felt the shaver between his legs and wondered why Draco was doing it. Maybe thinking about his reasons would distract him a little from the urge to come at Draco's unusual touch. Not that Draco's touch was unusual, but this time it included a razor blade. Harry thought he couldn't get any harder and he prayed the blond devil would be done soon.

The razor blade vanished from his skin again and Harry thought it would be cleaned and placed back quickly. "Gods, you got me so hard with your noises." Draco suddenly said and Harry snorted.

"Look who's talking!" Harry said with a slightly wavering voice.

"Right." Draco replied with amusement in his voice. He put the shaver down and stood up slowly. His hand glided slowly over the now-naked skin around Harry's penis and Boy Wonder's breath caught in his throat for a second. "I'm done." He whispered in Harry's ear with a delighted smirk gracing his features.

Harry whimpered at the sound and leaned against Draco's firm chest. He didn't know how much longer he could have stood without any support and welcomed the chance to lean against his fiancé. He felt Draco's hand tracing over his dick again and he looked down at himself and squeaked.

No hair. Not one single hair nestled around his manhood anymore and it made him feel naked and vulnerable. How long would it take to grow back? "Why did you do it?" Harry asked in a small voice. He knew that Draco was smiling naughtily, he just knew it.

The blond began kissing his neck and curled his hand around Harry's erection and pumped it slowly. The Gryffindor moaned quietly and brought his hands up to Draco's chest, fisting the expensive custom-tailored shirt. "Why?" He asked again through laboured breaths and buried his face in the shirt. His hips started bucking on their own accord, trying to push himself harder into Draco's hand.

"It makes you look vulnerable and virginal." Draco spoke in a low voice and Harry relished every sound until the words reached his brain. He wasn't virginal and he definitely didn't want to look like it. He pushed roughly at Draco to give him a piece of his mind, but right at that moment the Slytherin gave him a hard stroke and Harry slumped back against Draco, coming all over his hand and staining both their clothes.

"I love it when you moan my name like that." Draco teased and Harry punched him lightly with the last of his strength. His legs buckled and he would have fallen to the ground if Draco hadn't grabbed his behind quickly and pressed him flush against his body.

"You're the worst, Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

"I know and you love it. I can see that." The blond lifted his hand and presented Harry with the treacherous evidence - his semen – with a smug look that Harry luckily couldn't see.

"Oh, you…" Harry growled and freed himself from Draco's embrace, relying on the strength that crept back into his body. He put his boxers and pants back on and looked at Draco with a smug look. "You'll pay for it. After all, remember, I'll be cutting your hair as well."

The Slytherin didn't feel intimidated at all and grinned back at Harry. "I know, but that hair's on my head. What exactly are you planning on doing? Giving me a bald head? You wouldn't…" Draco said, full of confidence. "You love my hair too much."

Harry guided his tongue between his teeth and smiled evilly. He took one step closer and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "That may be true, love, but how about, I don't know, a mullet?" Harry felt Draco tense horribly and took one step back to see the Slytherin blanch as well.

The look was too rich and Harry fell into a fit of laughter, enjoying Draco's shocked face. "YOU!" Draco suddenly threatened and grabbed Harry's waist. The smaller boy squealed and ran away; only to be chased through the entire flat.

"Or how about a Mohawk?"

-FIN-

!!!I'm always happy about Reviews!!!

for my German readers: Also, nur falls ihr kein Plan habt, ein 'mullet' ist in unseren Breitengeraden als wundervoller Vokuhila verschrieen. Okay?


End file.
